


Tenderness

by xenosaurus



Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Alien Biology, Established Relationship, F/F, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 07:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10432197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenosaurus/pseuds/xenosaurus
Summary: Vetra could tear Sara to pieces, if she wanted to.  Thankfully, that's the opposite of her plans for the evening.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty much spoiler-free! I guess don't read this if you haven't finished the prologue mission?

Vetra has claws.

She also has rough, textured skin anywhere there isn't bony plating. Her eyes are as sharp and predatory as her teeth. An Angara once told Sara he was surprised that Humans eat meat-- nobody has ever held that misconception of Turians.

Vetra could tear Sara to pieces. Her mouth pressed into the soft, vital skin of her neck would, in another lifetime, be terrifying.

In the here and now, Sara giggles breathlessly. The fluttering of her girlfriend's mandibles _tickles_. Vetra's answering hum is all contented subvocals, no words for the translator to pick up.

"Taking advantage of human ticklishness. A devious strategy," Sara says, trying to tilt her head enough for Vetra to catch her grin. Vetra gently runs her claws up Sara's bare hip and waist, mandibles twitching in amusement.

Slightly less attention to detail and Sara would be bleeding. But Vetra pays attention to every detail, and Sara feels perfectly safe as she squirms and laughs.

"Nope! Tickling is officially banned from tonight's activities!"

Vetra chuckles and darts in for a quick kiss. The rasp of her plates against Sara's chapped lips is familiar and comfortable.

"Whatever you say, Pathfinder."

The next touch is just as careful, but the intent is different. Vetra forgoes the claws to stroke the soft hair between Sara's legs with her knuckles. It's a practiced move and Sara sighs happily.

"That's much better," She teases, but shuts up very quickly when Vetra nudges up against her clit.

Sara gasps sharply and rolls her hips into her girlfriend's hand. Vetra encourages her to be vocal. Given how many cues are lost across the species divide, the obvious ones become all the more important.

"Good?" Vetra asks, subvocals strong enough to almost classify as a purr.

"Everything you do is good," Sara groans, almost a complaint.

"Funny," Vetra says, nuzzling Sara's cheek as she pants. "I usually feel that way about you."

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is @[xenosaurus](http://xenosaurus.tumblr.com)


End file.
